<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irish Coffee by textbookchoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714501">Irish Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices'>textbookchoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and his friends go to a house party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irish Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts">HogwartsToAlexandria</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter has a pretty massively huge crush on Tony Stark. Everyone knows that; hell, Mr. Stark probably knows, which is mortifying enough that Peter wants to hide under his comforter and never leave his room again whenever the thought occurs to him.</p><p>The point is, everyone knows about his crush, and so it's objectively very mean of MJ to point at Peter in the middle of their very drunken game of truth or dare and say, "I dare you to call Stark up right now and tell him you want to fuck him."</p><p>Then she laughs and smacks Ned who giggles because they're all really, stupidly, incredibly drunk and maybe kind of high off of the fumes of the other kids milling around the house where they're currently attending one of their last high school house parties before graduation on Saturday.</p><p>For some cruel, unknown reason, Peter laughs with her and actually pulls out his phone.</p><p>Then, with only one failed attempt before succeeding at finding Mr. Stark's contact number, he calls him. There's really loud music going upstairs, and he has to lift his hand up to cover his other ear in order to hear Mr. Stark when, after the second ring, he picks up and says, "Hey, kid. It's late, what's going on?"</p><p>MJ motions at him with her hands as if to hurry him up or threaten him, and Ned says, "Oh my God, are you really going to--" before Betty hushes him by covering his mouth with her hand.</p><p>Super drunk, a little high, and absolutely completely undeniably out of his mind, Peter says, "Mr. Stark, hi," voice soft like a loose thread, and then, "I really, really want to suck your dick."</p><p>Oh, no. That's not what he was supposed to say. He frowns, mentally re-calibrating as best he can while under the influence of vodka, jello, mountain dew, coffee, redbull and a whole bag of peanut m&amp;m's.</p><p>There's a suspicious silence on the other side of the phone, and Peter shakes his head and scrambles to say, "No, wait. That's not what I meant. I mean, I do want to! But I meant, uh, I want you to fuck me. I want--yeah. That would be really, really good. If that's on the table. As like, a graduation present? Can I ask for that?" Somewhere in the middle of this conversation he's fallen over to lay down on the floor, and the ceiling has those old glow-in-the-dark stars glued to it. </p><p>He laughs, and says into the phone, "Oh man, I can see the stars." He looks over to his friends, all staring at him with big, round eyes. Betty is slapping MJ's side with silent mania. He tells them, "Guys, it's like we're outside! But we're not. We're inside."</p><p>"How much did he drink?" Betty asks faintly, and then a noise comes from the phone and Peter distractedly looks at it again.</p><p>Mr. Stark finally clears his throat and says, "Uh, yeah. I think you've had enough of the good stuff for the night, Pete. I'll come pick you up." Quieter, so quiet Peter wouldn't be able to hear if he wasn't Spider-Man, he hears Mr. Stark say, "Jesus fucking fuck, May is going to kill me."</p><p>And then, louder, "Wait for me. I'll be there in--you're in Queens, good, so seven minutes."</p><p>Peter nods, though Mr. Stark can't see him, and then he hangs up the phone.</p><p>"He's gonna pick me up," he tells his friends, and then turns around and throws up on the carpet.</p><p>"I don't feel so good," he says, his throat burning, and then Ned, Betty and MJ somehow manage to drag him upstairs, out of the basement and into the front yard. Somewhere along the way, Betty has found an unopened water bottle and has pushed it into Peter's hands with the command, "Drink this before you die please."</p><p>Two minutes and half a water bottle later, Mr. Stark pulls up in a shiny, surprisingly non-descript for him car and rolls down the window. He's wearing his sunglasses and says, "Hop in, kid." He watches while MJ stumbles against a rock and hits Betty who giggles and nearly falls backwards into Ned and then adds, eyebrow raised high, "Your friends need a ride home?"</p><p>Peter thinks that Mr. Stark probably did not mean for all four of them to climb into his car, but that's definitely what happens. Mr. Stark just sighs and says, "Yeah, that's what I figured. Okay, who's getting dropped off first?"</p><p>"Your jaw is really nice," Peter says, half-asleep already in the front passenger seat. Somebody in the back giggles and someone else shushes them.</p><p>Tony, already driving away from the party, grimaces and says, "You are going to have an incredible headache in the morning, kid." He sighs, then, and adds, "How much did you drink? You know what, actually, you don't need to answer, I can smell the vodka from here."</p><p>"I don't think I smell," Peter says after working that through in his head, though he vaguely remembers someone spilling their drink on him earlier, "but I can take a shower?" His eyes light up and he says, "We could take one together and then we could have sex."</p><p>Tony closes his eyes, then opens them again quickly. </p><p>"Nope, not happening," he says, and then pulls the car over. "Okay, passenger number one out!"</p><p>Oh, they've pulled up at Ned's apartment. Peter waves when he gets out and Betty climbs out with him, apparently with plans to sneak up into his room. Peter is not sure they'll manage. Ned's mom is very sneaky herself. But he wishes them luck anyway, and then it's off to drop MJ at her apartment, where apparently her mom is waiting for her.</p><p>"Bye, Peter," she says, "remember what consent is," and then slams the door shut.</p><p>Peter lays back further in his seat, limp as cooked spaghetti, and says, "I consent. I'm fully consenting. Mr. Stark, I can--"</p><p>Tony lays his head down on the wheel, for just a second, and says, "You're killing me here, kid. Please, just stop."</p><p>Peter shuts his mouth, trying not to cry. Okay, breathing in, and out, and in, and out. The city is really, really pretty at night when you're driving through it. The top of Mr. Stark's car is like--it's gone, like just gone, there's no top, and you can see the stars if you look up.</p><p>Peter blinks open his eyes when he feels something shift, and oh, Mr. Stark is carrying him into an elevator. Or, well, sort of half-carrying him. Peter's legs are dragging on the floor, step by step. They're bot half-carrying him. He's half-carrying himself.</p><p>He hears Mr. Stark say, "F.R.I.D.A.Y., dim lights," quietly, and then feels himself being dumped into his bed. Mr. Stark's bed. The bed Mr. Stark gave him for when he stays over. So his bed but Mr. Stark's bed which means Peter is sleeping in Mr. Stark's bed that's also his bed so it's their bed, maybe.</p><p>He holds onto Mr. Stark's wrist, and with a tug, pulls Mr. Stark down on top of him in their bed.</p><p>"Woah, kid, okay, you're gonna have to let go," Mr. Stark mutters, pulling at Peter's grip.</p><p>Peter shakes his head and rolls over, pulling Mr. Stark with him, and buries his face against Mr. Stark's chest. He smells like--like metal, and oil, and like maybe he'd burnt something not too long ago, and also a little like delicious, delicious coffee. The Irish kind.</p><p>Peter drank so much Irish coffee at the party. It was the best thing he's ever tasted, except maybe Mr. Stark's skin, which is like coffee and metal and sweat and--</p><p>"Fuck, Peter, <em>stop,"</em> Mr. Stark says, voice strained but loud, and Peter stops dragging his mouth over Mr. Stark's stomach. He doesn't stop clutching him though. </p><p>He mumbles, "I really like you," in case Mr. Stark doesn't know. He should know. "I like you more than coffee and vodka and chocolate all put together." </p><p>Silence, and then a chuckle, and then soft, gentle hands running through Peter's hair. Peter sinks into the feeling and realizes he's so, incredibly, ridiculously tired. </p><p>Within minutes, he falls asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And wakes up with <i>such a terrible headache</i> and then <i>so much embarrassment</i> that he can never face the light of day again. Also, guilt, because Tony 100% has bruises on his wrists where Peter did not let him go the night before. Oops, control your spidey strength, Peter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>